I'll protect you
by Mimi-chan
Summary: Playing in season 1. Two of the team begin to fight... Only German version, I work at the english one


I'll protect you

########################################################################################################

Huhu! *wink* Ich bins mal wieder! Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert, bis ich mal wieder eine Fanfic fertig bekommen hab. Dieses ist nun also meine erste Digimon-Fanfic... Nun ja, was könnte man dazu sagen... Vielleicht sowas wie: "Lest sie nicht!"? Aber da ja sowieso keiner auf mich hört... Dieses Produkt meiner Phantasie (hinterher beim Lesen kam mir so vieles von irgendwoher bekannt vor, bitte stört euch also nicht daran) entstand in meiner ersten Woche im dreizehnten Jahrgang nach fast acht Wochen Sommerferien. Denn wie das nun mal so ist, hat man in den Ferien Zeit, aber keine Lust zu schreiben, und in der Schulzeit keine Zeit, aber dafür umso mehr Lust. Nun ja, und mein Matheunterricht ist nun mal so anregend für Fanfics... *ggg* Ach so, dieses Stück Fanfic ist eine Mimatoshipper-Story (hört sich das nicht toll an... *ggg*), also wenn ihr nichts mit dem Gedanken anfangen könnt, dass Mimi und Matt zusammengehören, solltet ihr das hier nicht lesen... Wenn ihr die Story doch lesen wollt und mir hinterher gehörig die Meinung sagen wollt, tut das bitte per Mail unter Musa-chan@gmx.de. Na gut, jetzt noch der obligatorische Disclaimer. Digimon gehört nicht mir, sonst wär ich schon stinkreich und würd keine Fanfics mehr schreiben. So weit ich herausgefunden hab, gehört es einem Herrn namens Akiyoshi Hongo und Toei Animaton Co. Tja, ich wünschte, ich würd auch mal sowas erfinden können und mir ne goldene Nase dran verdienen...OK, bis zum Nachwort ^-^

P.S. Es kann sein, dass einige Sachen euch bekannt vorkommen... Ich habe aber nicht absichtlich irgendwo her was geklaut, sondern wenn unabsichtlich... Beim nochmal durchlesen bekam ich nen Riesenschreck... Ach ja, und ein Insider steckt drin, der aber recht leicht zu finden ist...

########################################################################################################

I'll protect you

Tai stand auf einem Hügel und sah durch sein Fernglas. Die Sonne schien brütend heiß und Tai schwitzte. Vor ihm breitete sich nur eine nicht enden wollende Ebene von Wüstenlandschaft aus. Er seufzte, drehte sich um und stapfte von dem kleinen Sandhügel herunter. Er wandte sich seinen sechs menschlichen und sieben digitalen Freunden zu. Agumon sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber Tai zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte abermals. "Nichts zu sehen, nur Wüste, Sand und nochmals Sand." "Aber wir laufen doch schon seit drei Tagen durch diese verdammte Wüste. Ich habe Durst! Ich bin schmutzig und sandig überall. Ich will was trinken und baden!", jammerte Mimi. Matt wandte sich ihr zu. "Hör auf zu jammern, davon wird es auch nicht besser." Mimi sah beleidigt aus und schien fast so, als ob sie jeden Moment losheulen würde. Sora mischte sich ein. "Aber wir haben alle Durst!" "Und fast kein Wasser mehr.", fügte Joe hinzu. Tai sah sich die Gruppe an. Alle sahen müde und durstig aus, so wie er sich auch selber fühlte. Sein Blick schwenkte hinüber zu den Digimon. Sie sahen noch erschöpfter aus als ihre menschlichen Freunde. Vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit hatten sie nämlich kämpfen müssen, um die Gruppe zu schützen. Seitdem hatten sie kaum etwas zu essen oder zu trinken gehabt und sind zudem noch ständig in der Wüste herumgelaufen ohne eine längere Pause zu machen. Tai konnte es nicht beschönigen. Alle waren am Ende ihrer Kraft angekommen. Jetzt ein Angriff- und er und seine Freunde waren die längste Zeit ihres Lebens Digiritter gewesen. "Lasst uns ein wenig aus-", setzte Tai an, aber er wurde durch einen Aufschrei von TK unterbrochen. "Seht mal da drüben!" Izzy flüsterte: "Ist das wirklich wahr?" Sora meinte: "Wenn wir alle das Gleiche sehen, kann es eigentlich keine Fata Morgana sein." Joe wandte ein: "Und wenn es eine Falle ist? Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal." Mimi schnaufte: "Selbst wenn es eine Falle ist, das ist mir jetzt so ziemlich egal!" Biyomon meinte: "Dort gibt es bestimmt was zu essen..." "... und was zu trinken!", fügte Tentomon hinzu. "Richtige Betten!", frohlockte Matt. "Und Badezimmer!", kreischte Mimi. Tai drängelte sich jetzt nach vorne und schaute, was alle so in Erstaunen versetzte. Vor ihm stand ein riesiges Ferienstrandhotel mit allem drum und dran. Nachdem er seinen Mund wieder zubekommen hatte, lief er los und schrie: "Jippie! Mir nach!!!" Natürlich kamen dieser Aufforderung alle gerne nach und rannten hinter Tai her, um das Hotel gründlich zu inspizieren.

"Das ist eindeutig unheimlich.", flüsterte Matt. TK nickte. "Ich habe Angst. Beschütze mich bitte, großer Bruder!" Dabei versteckte er sich hinter Matt. Sora war auch unheimlich zu Mute. Sie drückte Biyomon eng an sich. Um die Mädchen, Jungen und Digimon standen Menschen stocksteif in den unheimlichsten Posen. Ein Mann mit schulterlangem Haar war anscheinend gerade gestolpert und hing jetzt bewegungslos mitten in der Luft. Ein anderer Mann gähnte herzhaft. Es war, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Sora bewegte sich auf eine wütendaussehende Frau mit langen roten Haaren zu und stupste sie an. "Die ist ja steinhart.", bemerkte sie. Biyomon befreite sich aus Soras Armen, ging durch den Raum und stupste alle Leute vorsichtig an. "Die sind alle so hart.", verkündete sie. Alle guckten seltsam und leicht beunruhigt. "Aber warum?", fragte Patamon. "Mir ist egal, warum die sich nicht bewegen, oder warum die so hart sind. Hauptsache ich bekomm was zu essen!", rief Mimi. Dabei stürmte sie los. "Mimi, warte!", schrien ihr alle zu und liefen ihr dann schnell hinterher.

Mimi war schnurstracks in Richtung Küche gelaufen und saß vor einem großen Kühlschrank. Sie war gerade dabei, sich ein Stück Leberpastete in den Mund zu stecken. Matt lief zu ihr hin, riss sie grob an der Schulter herum, nahm ihr das Stück Pastete weg und schrie: "Sag mal, spinnst du? Du kannst doch hier nicht einfach so was aus dem Kühlschrank nehmen! Wer weiß, was mit dem Essen los ist!" Mimi schaute ihn kalt an und riss sich los. "Du bist der, der spinnt! Was soll denn schon mit dem Essen los sein? Ich habe Riesenhunger und was machst du?", schrie sie zurück. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und versetzte Matt eine harte Ohrfeige. "Und fass mich ja nie wieder so grob an!", fauchte sie noch. Danach rauschte sie von dannen. Alle schauten ihr nach und Matt hielt sich seine schmerzende Wange. Gabumon sagte zu ihm: "Du hattest schon recht, Matt-kun. Aber trotzdem hättest du Mimi-san nicht so hart anfassen sollen. Du weißt doch, wie empfindlich sie ist." "Sie wird tagelang auf dich sauer sein.", fügte Patamon hinzu. Matt knurrte: "Ist mir doch egal." Palmon schaute Matt verschüchtert an. "Duuuuuuu.... Matt-sama. Bist du mir auch so böse, wenn ich was essen will?" Gegen seinen Willen musste Matt loslachen. "Du brauchst mich doch nicht Matt-sama nennen. Bei uns auf der Erde nennt man sowas schleimen!" Palmon erschauderte: "Aber ich bin doch nicht schleimig! Da, überzeug dich selbst und fass mich an!" Palmon verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als alle außer Biyomon anfingen zu lachen. Biyomon hatte den gleichen fragenden Blick wie Palmon und meinte: "Palmon hat Recht! Sie hat wirklich nichts schleimiges an sich!" Alle lachten noch lauter. Palmon platzte der Kragen: "Hört auf über mich zu lachen!" Sie hatte keinen Erfolg, es wurde immer noch weiter gekichert. "Na gut... Giftiger Efeu!" Palmon wickelte die sechs Freunde und fünf Digimon ein und hob sie in die Luft. "Wenn ihr nicht gleich aufhört zu lachen...", drohte Palmon und Biyomon feuerte sie an. Tai kreischte: "Bitte lass uns runter! Du bist auch gar nicht schleimig!" "Hört ihr auch auf zu lachen?", fragte Biyomon argwöhnisch. Alle nickten eifrig und Palmon ließ sie unsanft auf die Erde plumpsen. TK schaute den Kühlschrank an. "Ich hab so einen Hunger..." Jetzt wandten sich alle dem Kühlschrank zu. Joe sagte: "Ich esse da jetzt was von. Mir ist egal, ob damit was ist. Entweder sterbe ich vor Hunger oder von diesem Zeug. Wo ist der Unterschied?" Er wich Matts vorwurfsvollen Blick aus und schenkte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit dem Kühlschrank. Alle, selbst Matt nach kurzem Zögern, taten es ihm nach.

Mimi rannte schluchzend durch die Gänge. Wie blind hastete sie in den Speisesaal und stopfte ihre Tasche voll mit Lebensmitteln und Getränken. Dann lief sie zurück in die Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen stapfte sie weiter in Richtung Ausgang. Als sie schon fast draußen war, hielt sie noch einmal inne. Wütend riss sie sich ihr Digivice von der Tasche und ihr Wappenamulett vom Hals. "Ich bin fertig mit dem Theater.", murmelte sie. Schnell griff sie sich einen Zettel, schrieb etwas drauf und pfefferte ihn samt Digivice und dem Wappenamulett zu Boden. Dann verschwand sie aus dem Hotel.

"Agumon, reichst du mir nochmal ein Stück Hühnchen in Aspik rüber?", rief Tai seinem Digimon zu. Dieser gab Tai wortlos eine Schachtel hinüber, ohne dabei mit dem Essen aufzuhören. Alle fraßen eher, als dass sie aßen. Schließlich hatten sie ja auch alle großen Hunger gehabt. Nach einer Weile war wenigstens bei den meisten der größte Heißhunger gestillt und die dreizehn Freunde begannen sich wieder zu unterhalten. Nur Palmon saß still in einer Ecke. "Sag mal Palmon, was hast du denn?", fragte Patamon und setzte sich zu Palmon. "Nichts.", antwortete sie. Patamon seufzte. " Du brauchst doch nicht mehr beleidigt zu sein, weil wir dich vorhin ausgelacht haben. Das war doch nicht böse gemeint." Palmon schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin ja gar nicht beleidigt!" "Was ist es denn?", fragte Biyomon, die die ganze Zeit zugehört hatte. Palmon senkte den Kopf noch weiter und schaute zu Boden. "Es ist... es ist wegen Mimi-san. Sie ist einfach weggelaufen und ist bis jetzt noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Ich mache mir Sorgen." Tränen schimmerten in Palmons Augen. Patamon lächelte. "Du brauchst dir doch keine Sorgen zu machen. Sie liegt bestimmt in einem Bett und schläft. Schließlich ist das hier ein Hotel!" Palmon schien von Patamons Argumenten nicht so sonderlich überzeugt zu sein. "Und wenn nicht...?" Jetzt beugte sich auch Tai zu Palmon herunter. Er lächelte. "Wenn es dich beruhigt, Palmon-san, dann werden wir nach ihr schauen. Du wirst sehen, sie ist bestimmt in einem der Zimmer." Und alle machten sich auf die Suche.

Eine Schattenfigur huschte durch die Eingangshalle. Plötzlich blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, als wenn sie auch plötzlich versteinert worden wäre. Ihr Blick heftete sich auf den Boden und sie murmelte mit unheimlicher Stimme. "Ist das auch wirklich wahr?" Dann grinste sie so, wie nur Schatten grinsen können. "Sieht so aus, als würde ich jetzt die Chance bekommen, auf die ich immer gewartet habe..." Sie bückte sich und hob das Wappenamulett auf, dass Mimi dort auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Sie grinste nochmal und verschwand dann.

Mimi wanderte allein in der Wüste umher. Sie lief in die gleiche Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Sie wollte runter von dem Kontinent Server, zurück nach File Island, da sie hoffte, von dort wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Ein bisschen mulmig war ihr schon, so allein, aber sie war viel zu wütend um in Panik zu verfallen und umzudrehen. Mimi überlegte. Sie war mittlerweile schon etwa drei Stunden unterwegs und nun vollständig am Ende. Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte, bis sie an eine kleine Palme kam, die kaum Schatten spendete. Aber das war Mimi jetzt auch egal. Sie legte sich in den kümmerlichen Schatten und benutzte ihre Tasche als Kopfkissen. Kurz vor dem Einschlafen durchzuckte sie noch ein Gedanke. "Oh mein Gott, ich habe jemanden geschlagen... Ich habe Matt geschlagen!" Aber bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiterführen konnte, war sie eingeschlafen.

"Mimi, wo bist du?", rief Palmon. "MIMI!!", schrie TK. Die Gruppe ging durch die Gänge und rief dabei immer wieder den Namen ihrer vermissten Freundin. Aber sie fanden sie nicht. Enttäuscht begaben sie sich wieder in die Eingangshalle, um sich zu beraten. Palmon brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen. "Wenn ihr was passiert ist! Dieses Hotel ist doch sowieso schon so unheimlich. Hätt ich doch nur besser auf sie aufgepasst..." Sora kniete sich zu Palmon. "Du hast keinerlei Schuld. Niemand hat Schuld! Es war nur ein Missverständnis.... Matt, wo willst du hin?" Der Angesprochene war ein paar Schritte gegangen und bückte sich nach etwas. Er nahm einen Zettel und einen darunter liegenden Gegenstand auf. Er erblasste. Gabumon ging auf ihn zu. "Matt, was ist?" Matt guckte hoch. "Mimi, sie ist.... sie ist weggelaufen. Sie will nicht mehr. Das hat sie auch noch dagelassen." Matt hielt Mimis Digivice in seiner Hand und zeigte es den anderen. Er starrte ins Leere. "Es ist meine Schuld." Tai ging zu Matt und schüttelte ihn. "Nein, das ist es nicht! Es ist genausogut meine Schuld, oder die von allen. Oder die von ihren Eltern, die sie so gnadenlos verwöhnt haben, so dass sie jetzt so arrogant ist oder..." "HÖR AUF!", schrie Palmon dazwischen, "mach Mimi nicht so schlecht!" Sora nickte. "Ja, Palmon hat recht. Selbst wenn es irgendjemands Schuld war, ist das jetzt doch völlig egal. Die Schuldfrage können wir auch noch später klären. Jetzt ist erstmal wichtig, dass wir Mimi finden, bevor ihr etwas passiert. Da draußen kann es nämlich ziemlich gefährlich für sie werden, so allein ohne uns und Palmon und ohne Digivice." Joe sprach weiter: "Ich schlage vor, wir suchen was zu essen zusammen und gehen dann auf die Suche." Alle nickten. Zwar wollte keiner wieder so schnell in die Wüste, aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Schnell gingen sie wieder in Richtung Küche um ihre Taschen vollzupacken. Matt schlurfte hinter der Gruppe her und murmelte: "Und ich bin doch schuld." Dabei hielt er seine Hand an seine Wange.

Es war kühl. Nein... es war kalt- zu kalt. Mimi schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. Sie saß eindeutig immer noch in der Wüste, dort wo sie vorhin auch eingeschlafen war. Aber es war eindeutig zu kalt. Mimi zog ihr Kleid enger um sich und schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als auf einmal eine Schneeflocke vor ihr zu Boden segelte. Und es blieb nicht bei einer. Es fielen immer mehr und das Schneetreiben wurde immer dichter. Mimi kauerte sich noch enger an die Palme, aber diesmal nicht, um Schatten zu suchen, sondern als Schutz gegen den aufkommenden Schneesturm. Panik stieg in Mimi auf und zum ersten Mal dachte sie genauer über die Ereignisse nach, die geschehen waren. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, kam ihr alles so sinnlos vor. Sie, die Gewalt verabscheute, hatte jemanden geschlagen. Mimi ließ ihren Kopf hängen. Auf einmal stand sie auf und murmelte: "Ich muss zurück und mich entschuldigen." Mühsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung und stapfte durch die mittlerweile schon dicke Schneedecke.

Die sechs übrigen Freunde und sieben Digimon standen abermals in der Eingangshalle, diesmal aber mit vollgepackten Taschen. Tai fragte: "Habt ihr auch alle genug zu trinken eingepackt? Ihr wisst ja, wie das in der Wüste ist..." Izzy meinte: "Das hast du jetzt schon zum siebten Mal gefragt. Und wir haben schon die sechs vorherigen Male mit 'ja' geantwortet." Sora stand schon an der Tür und öffnete sie. Ein kalter Wind und eine Schneewehe wehten hinein. Erschrocken drückte Sora die Tür wieder zu. Verdattert meinte sie: "Habt ihr das eben auch gesehen? Das war ein..." Tai beendete ihren Satz: "... ausgewachsener Schneesturm!" Joe guckte wie ein Sukamon kurz vorm Einschlafen. "Aber wir waren doch in der Wüste, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht." Patamon schaute auf und meinte: "Ja, aber das Wetter scheint umgeschlagen zu sein." Joe erwiderte: "Naja, bei dem Wetter können wir die Suche wohl vergessen. Bei dem Schneetreiben sieht man ja nicht mal die Hand vor Augen. Wenn wir uns alle verlieren, hilft das auch keinem weiter." "Du spinnst wohl Joe. Mimi-san ist da draußen in diesem Sturm. Willst du, dass sie erfriert?", begehrte Matt auf. Das waren die ersten Worte, die er seit Stunden gesprochen hatte. Tai ging zu ihm hin. "So leid es mir für Mimi tut, Matt-kun. Joe hat recht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ändern." Tai legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Matt schubste die Hand wütend weg. "Sie hat da draußen nicht die geringste Chance! Tolle Freunde seid ihr!" Jetzt mischte sich Sora ein. "Wer sagt denn, dass sie da draußen ist? Sie hat bestimmt einen Unterschlupf gefunden." Matt guckte nicht sehr überzeugt. Tai bestimmte: "Bei dem Wetter geht mir keiner hier raus!" TK rief: "Ich bin müde! Wenn wir jetzt nicht suchen gehen, möchte ich gerne schlafen!" Tai ging nochmal zu Matt rüber. "Matt-kun, was TK sagt, trifft auf uns alle zu. Wir sind alle müde und sollten schlafen. Auch du!" Er drehte sich um und zog Matt hinter sich her und auch die anderen liefen ihnen hinterher auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Schlafraum.

Mimi konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie schon unterwegs gewesen war. Der Schnee täuschte ihr Zeitgefühl noch mehr, als die Wüste es getan hatte. Außerdem fror sie entsetzlich und war hundemüde. Plötzlich stolperte sie und fiel der Länge nach in den Schnee. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber der Gedanke liegenzubleiben und sich fünf Minuten auszuruhen, war einfach zu verlockend. Sie gab der Versuchung nach und schloss die Augen.

"Psst, Gabumon. Wir müssen ganz leise sein!", flüsterte Matt in die Dunkelheit. "Du willst wirklich gehen?", fragte Gabumon zurück. "Ja, ich muss. Das bin ich ihr schuldig. Du brauchst aber nicht mitzukommen, wenn du nicht willst.", erklärte Matt. Gabumon lächelte. "Iwo, ich kann die Kälte sowieso besser ab als du! Klar komme ich mit. Wer sollte denn sonst auf dich aufpassen?" Matt tat so, als hätte er den letzten Teil überhört und meinte: "Na dann mal los!" Er öffnete die Tür und kämpfte gegen den Sturm an. Er presste hervor: "Das wird ja immer schlimmer anstatt besser." "Bleib hier Matt, ich geh allein." schrie Gabumon gegen den Sturm an. "Ich habe Fell, mir kann der Schnee nichts anhaben!" Matt schüttelte nur den Kopf und trat mühsam ins Freie. Es war bitterkalt. "Gabumon, bleib dicht bei mir. Wir dürfen uns nicht verlieren!" Entschlossen begann er, durch den Sturm zu stapfen.

Tai drehte sich im Bett herum. Er hatte Riesendurst, war aber zu faul zum Aufstehen. Schließlich hievte er sich doch noch hoch. Vorsichtig tappte er durch das dunkle Zimmer. Nachdem er seinen Durst gestillt hatte, wollte er zurück zu seinem Bett. Plötzlich stolperte er und fiel auf die Nase. Er stand wieder auf und sah verwundert auf das leere Lager vor sich. "He Agumon, wach mal auf! Matt und Gabumon sind weg!" Benommen richtete sich Agumon auf. "Tai, und was willst du jetzt machen? Du kannst jetzt ebensowenig raus wie vorhin. Geh wieder schlafen." Tai guckte nicht besonders erfreut, nickte aber. Bestimmt war Matt nicht unvorbereitet da raus gegangen. Er legte sich wieder hin und sein letzter Gedanke war: "Passt da draußen auf euch auf..."

Matt und Gabumon mühten sich weiter vorwärts. Wie weit sie schon gegangen waren, wussten sie nicht mehr. Es hätten zehn Kilometer oder auch erst zehn Meter gewesen sein. Matt hoffte nur, dass sie die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatten. Instinktiv war er einfach losgelaufen und Gabumon war immer nur hinterhergegangen. Auf einmal blieb Matt stehen. Gabumon schaute ihn fragend an. Matt deutete auf den Boden. "Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg. Sie war hier. Da liegt ihr Hut. Schau mal genau hin. Matt hockte sich hin und buddelte den Hut aus. Plötzlich erschrak er und sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. "Mein Gott, es ist nicht nur Mimis Hut. Sie liegt dort unter dem Schnee!" Schnell begannen Gabumon und Matt den Schnee beiseite zu schieben. Nach einer Weile, die den Beiden wie Ewigkeiten erschienen, hatten sie Mimi endlich ausgegraben. Gabumon meinte: "Sie atmet noch, wenn auch nur noch schwach. Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Matt nickte. Er holte aus seiner Tasche zwei Decken, in die er Mimi vorsichtig einwickelte. Noch vorsichtiger hob er sie hoch. "Uff, sie ist ganz schön schwer.", ächzte Matt. Gabumon sah ihn an. "Matt, ich habe eine Idee. Lass mich digitieren. Schließlich müssen wir uns beeilen und als Garurumon bin ich schneller und kann euch beide auch noch tragen." Matt nickte und kramte in seiner Tasche. "Ich glaube, ich habe in der Aufregung mein Digivice im Hotel vergessen...", meinte Matt auf einmal niedergeschlagen. Gabumon bekam einen Tropfen. "Dann sollten wir uns trotzdem beeilen." Matt nickte zustimmend und setzte sich mit Mimi auf dem Arm in Bewegung. Er könnte sich schlagen, dass er sein Digivice im Hotel vergessen hatte. Gerade jetzt, wo es schnell gehen musste. Er konnte selbst durch die Decke fühlen, wie unterkühlt Mimi war. "Gabumon, geh vor. Bitte. Sorge dafür, dass im Hotel ein Raum sehr warm ist. Suche am besten einen Kamin und mach ein Feuer. Ich komm hier schon allein klar." Gabumon nickte. Aber er schaute Matt noch einmal an und fragte: "Findest du den Weg allein zurück?" Matt nickte. "Ich gehe immer nur geradeaus. Ist ja nicht so schwierig." Gabumon lächelte und rannte los. Matt setzte seinen Weg durch die weiße Hölle fort.

Gabumon jagte so schnell wie möglich durch den Schneesturm. Er fühlte eine Welle Erleichterung durch seinen Körper strömen, als vor ihm der riesige Hotelkomplex erschien. Er stürmte durch die Eingangstür und prallte plötzlich gegen Tai. "Aua!", rief Gabumon. Tai war verdutzt. "Gabumon, was machst denn du hier? Wo ist Matt? Ist ihm was passiert?" Gabumon japste nach Luft. "Matt... er hat Mimi gefunden. Sie lag halb erfroren im Schnee begraben. Er trägt sie jetzt hierher. Er hat mich vorgeschickt, dass ich hier ein Feuer mache." "Er hat sie gefunden? Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Tai. "Als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, war sie bewußtlos, aber sie lebte noch. Aber hätte sie noch ein bißchen länger im Schnee gelegen...", erklärte Gabumon. Tai erblasste. "Tai-kun. Bleib du hier und warte auf die Beiden. Ich gehe jetzt einen Kamin suchen.", fügte Gabumon noch hinzu. Tai nickte und sagte: "Im ersten Stock ist ein Kaminzimmer." Gabumon lächelte und wandte sich dann ab.

Matt mühte sich immer noch durch den Sturm. Mimi auf seinem Arm schien schwerer und schwerer zu werden. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Schließlich war es seine Schuld gewesen, da konnten die anderen tausendmal gegen protestieren. Ohne ihn wäre Mimi nicht weggerannt und in Gefahr geraten. Auf einmal hörte er eine bekannte Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. Matt erkannte sofort, dass es Tai war, der ihn rief. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte augenblicklich. Schließlich konnte er Tai sehen, der in der Eingangstür des Hotels stand. "Komm Matt, hier lang! Im ersten Stock ist ein Kaminzimmer. Kannst du Mimi noch so lange tragen, bis wir dort sind?" Matt nickte schweratmend. Im Kaminzimmer angekommen, legte Matt Mimi auf eine Matratze, die Gabumon vor den Kamin geschoben hatte. Matt sank erschöpft auf den Boden. Tai stellte sich hinzu und sagte: "Du bist ein lebensmüder Idiot. Aber ich bin froh, dass du es bist. Ich geh mal die anderen holen." Matt schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, lass sie schlafen. Hol bloß Palmon." Tai lächelte. "OK." Gabumon schaute auf. "Du solltest auch schlafen gehen, Matt." Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: "Ich bleibe hier. Aber du solltest schlafen. Vielleicht brauchst du deine Kraft." Gabumon schaute nachdenklich und nickte. Tai trat zu Gabumon und zusammen wandten sie sich der Tür zu. Tai drehte sich nochmal um und meinte: "In einer halben Stunde komme ich mit Palmon wieder." Dann verließen Tai und Gabumon den Raum.

Matt kniete sich neben Mimi auf den Boden und deckte sie zu. Er schaute sie an und flüsterte: "Wach auf. Bitte wach auf!" Er fühlte sich mehr als schuldig. Matt nahm Mimis Hand in seine und hatte das Gefühl einen Klumpen Eis in der Hand zu halten, so kalt war sie. Abermals murmelte er: "Mimi... bitte wach auf. BITTE!" Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Eine Träne rollte ihm aus dem Augenwinkel die Wange herunter. Er begann zu schluchzen. "Mimi wach auf. Ich bin schuld! Du darfst nicht sterben! Ich verbiete es! Bitte wach auf!" Weitere Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter. Matt schloss die Augen. "Matt? Weinst du?", flüsterte eine schwache Stimme. Matt öffnete seine Augen und wischte sich schnell die Tränen ab. "Mimi? Du bist wieder aufgewacht! Du lebst!" Mimi hatte ihre Augen halb geöffnet. "Natürlich lebe ich. Ich habe doch nur etwas geschlafen um mich auszuruhen. Mir ist so kalt." Matt sagte mit weicher Stimme: "Du wärst fast im Schneesturm erfroren. Wir haben uns so um dich geängstigt!" Mimi guckte ein wenig irritiert und flüsterte dann: "Oh..." Matt lächelte und zuckte kurz darauf zusammen. Er stammelte: "Äh du Mimi, es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin in der Küche. Ich war schuld." Matt fühlte sich unheimlich erleichtert, dass er es gesagt hatte. Mimi schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. "Es war alles meine Schuld. Ich habe überreagiert." Matt entgegnete: "Nein, ich hätte nicht so grob zu dir sein müssen. Aber als ich dich vor dem Kühlschrank sitzen sehen habe, hatte ich Angst." "Angst?", echote Mimi. "Ja, Angst. Angst um dich.", murmelte Matt, der auf einmal auffallend rot im Gesicht war. Mimi schaute irritiert. "Warum hattest du Angst um mich?" Matt schaute weg, nahm aber geistesabwesend Mimis Hände zwischen seine. "Weil..." "MIMI!!!", rief Palmon als sie ins Zimmer stürmte. "Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung, oder?" Mimi nickte. "Ja, Palmon. Alles ist OK." Palmon nahm ein strafendes Gesicht an. "Mach das nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie wieder!", rief Palmon. Mimi nickte abermals. Tai betrat den Raum. "Gott sei Dank, du bist wach. Du kannst froh sein, dass Matt so unvernünftig war und dich heimlich allein gesucht hat!" "Er hat mich heimlich allein gesucht?", fragte Mimi ungläubig. Matt lief abermals rot an und sagte: "Nein, Gabumon war auch noch dabei!" Tai lächelte und meinte leicht amüsiert: "Hier Mimi, dein Digivice. Oder willst du es wirklich nicht mehr?" Jetzt war es Mimi, der das Blut in den Kopf schoss. "Doch... ich war nur wütend und... es tut mir leid." Mimi schaute zu Boden. Tai lächelte: "Schon gut." Er gab ihr das Digivice zurück. Mimi überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Kannst du mir bitte auch mein Wappenamulett zurückgeben?" Tai guckte sie komisch an. "Dein Wappenamulett? Das hast du nicht mehr? Also, wir haben es auch nicht." Erschrocken setzte Mimi sich auf. "Was heißt, ihr habt es nicht? Ich habe es zu dem Digivice und dem Zettel gelegt. Es hätte da sein müssen!" Matt und Tai guckten sich an. Palmon lag zusammengerollt zu Mimis Füßen und schlief. Auf einmal erschien etwas in der Mitte des Raumes. Es war die Schattenfigur! "Sucht ihr etwa das?", fragte er und hielt das Wappenamulett provozierend in die Höhe. Matt wurde wütend. "Gib es ihr zurück!" Die Schattenfigur lachte nur. Das war zu viel für Matt. Mit erhobener Faust lief er auf den Schatten zu. Aber anstatt einen Treffer zu landen, lief er einfach durch die Schattenfigur hindurch. "Ach ja, zu eurer Information. Hologramme kann man nicht verletzen..." Mimi rief mit krächzender Stimme: "Gib mir mein Wappenamulett zurück! Es gehört mir!" Die Schattenfigur lachte. "Du hast es weggeworfen, kleines Mädchen und ich habe es mir genommen." Mimi begann zu weinen und in ihre Hände zu schluchzen. "Aber ich gebe euch noch eine Chance, euer Wappenamulett zurückzubekommen." Tai meinte: "Und die wäre?" "Spielt gegen mich. Gewinnt ihr- bekommt ihr das Wappenamulett zurück. Gewinne ich- bekomme ich auch eure restlichen Wappenamulette." Tai und Matt sahen sich an. "Da ist dein Einsatz aber erheblich geringer!", rief Tai erbost. Matt schob ihn zur Seite. "Ich spiele gegen dich. Aber nur mit einer kleinen Einschränkung. Wenn du gewinnst, bekommst du nicht alle, sondern nur mein Wappenamulett." Die Schattenfigur schien zu überlegen. "OK, aber mit einer kleinen Änderung. Ich bekomme, falls du verlieren solltest, was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, die Wappenamulette aller Anwesenden." Matt nickte. "In Ordnung. Und wo soll ich hinkommen?" Die Schattenfigur waberte. "Morgen um zehn Uhr ist der Schnee wieder geschmolzen. Komme dann zur kleinen Oase, zwei Kilometer westwärts von hier." Und die Schattenfigur verschwand so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war. Mimi schluchzte lauter als zuvor. "Warum war ich nur so blöd? Warum habe ich das getan?" Matt trat zu ihr. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mimi-san. Ich hole es dir zurück." Mimi schaute zu ihm hoch. "Ich will nicht, dass du di... dein Wappenamulett meinetwegen in Gefahr bringst!" Matt lächelte: "Wer sagt denn, dass mein Wappenamulett in Gefahr sein wird?" Tai trat zu Matt und meinte: "Ich komme mit." Matt schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte Tai ins Ohr: "Nein. Dann würden wir zwei Wappenamulette in Gefahr bringen." Laut sagte er: "Ich werde allein mit Gabumon gehen. Tai hörte den entschlossenen Ton Matts in seiner Stimme und wusste, dass es aussichtslos war, etwas zu sagen. "Dann komme ich mit! Schließlich habe ich kein Wappenamulett mehr, was mir weggenommen werden könnte.", schluchzte Mimi. "Du bist noch krank!", sagten Tai und Matt wie aus einem Munde. Mimi verzog ihr Gesicht. "Hey, immerhin ist es mein Wappenamulett um das es geht. Und zwei können immer mehr ausrichten als einer." Tai schien zu überlegen. "Mmh, vielleicht hast du recht, Mimi-san. Obwohl du wirklich lieber ein paar Tage liegenbleiben solltest." "Ich denke nicht, dass sie mitkommen sollte, Tai-kun. Es ist viel zu gefährlich.", protestierte Matt. Mimi stellte sich mühsam auf die Beine. "Na und, dann ist es halt gefährlich. Und dann bin ich halt noch krank. Ist mir egal. Ich komme mit." Matt zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern. "OK. Aber nur, wenn du dich wieder hinlegst und ein paar Stunden schläfst." Mimi nickte und legte sich wieder auf ihre Matratze. "Matt-kun, du solltest auch schlafen gehen. Ich bleibe hier.", meinte Tai, aber Matt schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Tai seufzte. "Du hast echt einen ziemlichen Dickkopf." "Ach Tai-kun, wenn du rübergehst und Gabumon noch nicht schlafen sollte, sag ihm, er solle das unbedingt tun.", grinste Matt. Tai zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber weiter nichts, sondern ging aus der Tür. Matt setzte sich wieder neben Mimis Bett.

Mimi hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, aber sie konnte nicht einschlafen. So viel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Ausserdem hatte sie genau bemerkt, dass Matt sich neben ihr Bett gesetzt hatte und sie jetzt beobachtete. Auf einmal hörte sie ihn etwas murmeln, aber bis auf ihren Namen konnte sie nichts verstehen. Mimi schlug ihre Augen auf und sah als erstes Matts Gesicht über sich. Matt lief rot an. "Ich dachte, du schläfst!" Auch auf Mimis Wangen ließ sich eine leichte Röte erkennen. "Das dachte ich auch von dir..." "Äh, mir war etwas kühl und ich wollte so dicht wie möglich zum Kamin.", stammelte Matt. Er hätte sich selbst wegen dieses Satzes schlagen können, denn aufgrund der Wärme im Raum war das wohl die jämmerlichste Ausrede, die er je in seinem Leben benutzt hatte. "Ach so." Täuschte er sich, oder hatte Mimis Stimme einen enttäuschten Unterton gehabt? Er wollte gerade verkünden, dass es ihm wieder wärmer war und er jetzt wieder schlafen gehen wollte, als er Mimi sprechen hörte. "Du Matt... Ich wollte mich noch bei dir bedanken, dass du mich gerettet hast." Matt war vorher schon rot gewesen, aber jetzt wurde er noch röter. "Das war doch nichts Besonderes...", murmelte er verlegen. Mimi schaute ihn an. "Doch, das war es doch. Du... Ohne dich wär ich jetzt... tot... Nach all dem was ich dir angetan habe. Es tut mir so leid!" Matt lächelte leicht. "Es ist einiges schiefgelaufen. Aber ich bin dir nicht böse." "Ich dir auch nicht.", sagte Mimi leise. Matt sprach weiter: "Weißt du was? Ich habe dich immer für ein verzogenes kleines Mädchen gehalten, aber du bist gar nicht so. Du bist eigentlich ganz anders." Mimi errötete abermals. "Wie meinst du das?" Matt grinste. "Ich meine, klar, du bist verwöhnt und jammerst gerne und oft, aber trotzdem bist du entschlossen selbst zu kämpfen." "Schließlich ist es doch mein Wappenamulett um das es geht.", murmelte Mimi. Matt sah sie an. "Siehst du, genau das meinte ich. Ich hätte erwartet, dass du die Hände in den Schoß legst und uns hättest machen lassen. Aber ich habe mich getäuscht und bin froh darüber." Mimi lächelte. "Danke!" "Und jetzt sollten wir wirklich schlafen. Morgen wird bestimmt ein anstrengender Tag.", meinte Matt, der auf einmal darauf bedacht war, das Gespräch zu beenden, bevor er noch mehr sagte, als er wollte. Mimi nickte und schloss die Augen. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und sie wusste nicht genau warum. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und versuchte zu schlafen. Auch Matt legte sich auf eine Matratze und machte seine Augen zu.

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle wieder in der großen Halle. Sora lächelte. "Viel Glück ihr vier! Passt auf euch auf." Matt, Mimi, Palmon und Gabumon nickten. "Habt ihr auch alles dabei, was ihr braucht? Essen, Trinken, Verbandszeug...", sagte Joe. "...Digivices...", meinte Tai trocken. Matt guckte Gabumon böse an und knurrte: " Musst du immer alles ausplaudern?" Gabumon grinste breit. Izzy wandte sich an Mimi: "Und du willst wirklich mit?" Alle waren erstaunt gewesen, dass Mimi mitwollte. "Ja, auf jeden Fall.", antwortete Mimi. "Wir gehen jetzt.", sagte Matt auf einmal. "Moment noch!", rief Tai, trat an Matt heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Pass gut auf Mimi auf. Sie ist noch nicht wieder ganz gesund." Matt nickte. Dann trat er aus der Tür und die anderen drei folgten ihm. Der Weg zu der kleinen Oase verlief ereignislos. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort. Nervosität lag in der Luft. Sie fanden die kleine Oase ohne Probleme. Da sie relativ früh losgegangen waren, waren sie auch viel zu früh dort. "Es ist schon seltsam, wo der ganze Schnee hin ist. Jetzt ist es schon wieder so heiß.", meinte Mimi. Matt lächelte. "Immerhin sieht man wieder was. Und ich habe aufgehört, mich über Dinge zu wundern, die in dieser komischen Welt passieren." Er setzte sich an einen kleinen See. Mimi setzte sich hinzu. Palmon und Gabumon tollten ein wenig herum. "Es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, bis dieser komische Kerl kommt.", meinte Mimi. "Ich bin kein komischer Kerl." Die Schattenfigur war auf einmal aufgetaucht. Matt und Mimi sprangen erschrocken auf. Matt stellte sich schützend vor Mimi. Die Schattenfigur rief: "Bist du bereit?" Matt nickte und trat einen Schritt vor. Mimi machte das Gleiche. "Nein nicht du, kleines Mädchen. nur der Junge. Er hat den Spieleinsatz. Nur er. Ganz allein. Bist du fertig?" Matt nickte abermals und die Schattenfigur lachte. "OK, on with da show!" Im nächsten Moment war die Schattenfigur verschwunden und Matt mit ihm. "Matt?", kreischte Mimi auf. "Wo bist du?" Auch Gabumon und Palmon waren sehr erschrocken. Mimi murmelte: "Wo ist er bloß hin?"

Dunkelheit. Es war vollständig dunkel. Auf einmal konnte Matt aber einen kleinen Lichtschimmer in einiger Entfernung entdecken. Er entschloss sich, dort hinzugehen. Vielleicht war die Schattenfigur dort. Als er näher herankam, stellte er fest, dass der Lichtschimmer aus einer Höhle kam. Er trat hinein und traute seinen Augen kaum. In der Höhle standen seine Eltern. Zusammen. Hand in hand. Matt flüsterte: "Vater... Mutter..." Sein Vater sagte: "Matt-chan, komm her. Deine Mutter und ich haben uns wieder vertragen. Wir wollen wieder eine glückliche Familie sein." Matt lachte vor Glück. "Ich komme wieder, wenn ich hier fertig bin. Ich muss noch was wichtiges erledigen." Seine Mutter lächelte mild. "Du brauchst hier nichts mehr machen. Denke doch auch mal an dich! Wir wollen eine glückliche Familie sein." Matt war hin- und hergerissen. Aber dann sagte er: "Nein. Ich muss etwas Wichtiges erledigen. Wenn ihr das nicht verstehen wollt, dann will ich gar nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben! Verschwindet!" Das letzte Wort hatte er geschrien. Und tatsächlich verschwanden seine Eltern und an deren statt trat die Schattenfigur. Matt rief: "Du hast lange auf dich warten lassen!" Die Schattenfigur trat auf Matt zu. "Du hast gewonnen. Du warst stark genug. Du hast die Prüfung bestanden." "Du warst das? Was für eine Prüfung?" Die Schattenfigur sagte: "Ich habe immer geglaubt, die Digiritter wären nur schwache Kinder. Ich wollte meine Welt selbst retten und nicht auf andere vertrauen. Deswegen wollte ich die Wappenamulette haben, um alles selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Aber ich habe gemerkt, dass das nicht stimmt. Ihr seid doch die richtigen für diese Aufgabe. Hier hast du das Amulett des kleinen Mädchens wieder. Und jetzt trennen sich unsere Wege." "Warte!", schrie Matt. Aber die Schattenfigur war schon verschwunden.

"Matt?", schrie Mimi und lief zu Matt hin, der einfach aus dem Nichts erschienen war. Er war bewusstlos. Mimi kniete sich auf den Boden und legte Matts Kopf auf ihre Knie. Sorgenvoll betrachtete sie ihn. Auf einmal begannen Matts Augenlider an zu zittern. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. "Matt-kun, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Mimi besorgt. Matt lächelte. "Ja, ich habe gewonnen. ich weiß zwar nicht genau, weshalb das alles geschenhen ist, denn der Kerl hatte sich so seltsam ausgedrückt, aber Hauptsache, ich habe dein Wappenamulett wieder. Hier ist es." Er öffnete seine Hand. Mimi nahm ihr Wappen an sich und sagte: "Nein. Das Wappenamulett ist nicht die Hauptsache." Matt guckte verdutzt. "Was denn sonst?" Mimi lächelte auf den immer noch auf ihrem Schoß liegenden Matt hinunter. "Die Hauptsache ist... die Hauptsache ist, dass du wieder gesund zurückgekommen bist!" Matt richtete sich auf und sah Mimi an. Er lächelte. "Meinst du das ernst?" Mimi nickte verschämt. Jetzt stand Matt auf und zog Mimi auch nach oben. "Danke Mimi, das war lieb gesagt." "Schon OK.", flüsterte Mimi. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Matt nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und schaute Mimi direkt in die Augen. Mimi wurde schwindelig. Sie murmelte: "Ich glaub, ich träume." "Wenn das ein Traum ist, dann träum ich ihn auch. Mimi...", sagte Matt. Mimi guckte ihn fragend an. "Ja...?" "Mimi, ich liebe dich." Mimi errötete. In ihren Augen leuchtete Freude auf. Sie fiel Matt um den Hals und sagte: "Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue!" Dann flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr: "Küss mich einfach!" Matt schaute Mimi an. "Du..." Sie lächelte: "Ja, ich liebe dich auch." Jetzt lächelte Matt auch. "Dann war das eben ernst gemeint?" Mimi nickte. Matt beugte sich zu Mimi hinüber und... "MATT!! Matt, du bist wieder da!", schrie Gabumon. Matt und Mimi seufzten, schauten Gabumon an, schauten dann sich an und begannen zu lachen. "Er wird es überleben, wenn wir ihn einmal ignorieren. was meinst du?", fragte Matt. Mimi nickte. Matt beugte sich abermals zu Mimi herüber und letztendlich trafen sich ihre Lippen. Gabumon fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf und auch Palmon guckte nicht viel intelligenter. Schließlich lösten Matt und Mimi sich voneinander und Matt sagte zu den beiden Digimon: "Kommt, wir gehen zurück!" Er nahm Mimi bei der Hand und Hand in Hand gingen sie in Richtung Hotel. Gabumon und Palmon sahen sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und gingen Matt und Mimi hinterher.

ENDE!!!!!

Fertig,fertig,fertig!!! *freu* na endlich... Endlich kann ich wieder früher schlafen gehen, weil ich keinen Drang mehr habe, diese Story fertigzuschreiben... (Mist, aber ich hab schon wieder eine im Kopf... Diese Story ist aber letztendlich doch nicht so lang geworden, wie ich vermutet hatte, aber was solls. Dafür ist sie genauso schlecht geworden, wie ich vermutet hatte. *ggg* OK, dann bis zum nächsten Mal (und vergesst nicht, mir eure Meinung zu mailen!), eure Mimi-chan (ich habe mir gedacht, für TR-Stories und Bilder bin ich Musa-chan und für Digimon-Stories und Bilder Mimi-chan... *ächz*)! P.S. Die Menschen im Hotel sind so steif gewesen, weil sie von der normalen Welt in die Digiwelt transportiert wurden mit dem Hotel und dort jetzt keine Zeit hatten.

Special Thanks to:

-Yami-chan: ohne dich hätte ich wohl viele Ideen gar nicht gehabt und hätte mich auch nicht so gezwungen, äh motiviert gefühlt, dieses hier zu schreiben

-Tori: Dafür dass du mich nicht umgebracht hast, während der Schreibphase

-Bekka-chan: Dafür dass sie sich nun doch zum Cosplay überreden hat lassen (du wirst sehen, als Tai wirst du nicht schlecht aussehen)

-Lumi: weil sie eine liebe Freundin ist und sich zum Digimon-gucken bekehren ließ *ggg*

-dem Prof: Weil er auch ein lieber Freund ist

-Neko-chan: Weil sie die allerbeste Freundin ist, die man sich vorstellen kann und mich durch Dauerfonate immer vom Schreiben abgehalten hat (ich war immer dankbar für dich Pausen ^-^)

-Alle meine Freunde aus dem Forum: weil ihr immer so nett seid

-alle die ich jetzt vergessen habe: Mein Special thanks to darf ja nicht länger werden als die Story an sich...

Anmerkungen:

-san ist ein japanisches Anredeanhängsel, das man eigentlich immer sagt, wenn man nichts anderes ranhängt...

-chan ist ein verniedlichendes Anredeanhängsel, das man für kleine Kinder, innerhalb der Familie, in Liebespaaren oder unter stark befrundeten Mädchen benutzt

-kun ist ein Anredeanhängsel unter befreundeten Jungen oder auch wenn ein Mädchen einen Kumpel anredet

-sama ist ein Anredeanhängsel, dass man gegenüber hochgestellten Personen benutzt. Es ist sehr respektvoll


End file.
